Before He Cheats
by Stormy Eyes Hold A Story
Summary: Another re-upload. Don't cheat on Mirari Bonita. Ever. Song lyrics are copyrighted to Carry Underwood, Characters Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams belong to Himayura and Mirari belongs to me.


"Oh hell no." Mirari was pissed. Her boyfriend-no exboyfriend- was going to pay.

_Right now, he's probably_

_slow dancin' with a bleach_

_blond tramp and she's_

_probably getting' frisky_

_Right now, he's probably_

_gettin' her some fruity little_

_drink 'cause she can't shoot_

_whiskey._

"He's probably buying her some stupid drink. She can't even shoot whiskey" She mumbled to herself. The blond bitch she saw sucking face with her ex was probably dancing all up on him, trying to seduce him.

_Right now, he's probably_

_up behind her with a pool_

_stick showin' her how shoot_

_a combo. And he don't know…_

Mirari smirked as the sound her car key scraped the truck. The following line was bright, noticeable, and ugly.

_I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped-up four-wheel_

_drive! Carved my name into his_

_leather seat!_

She opened the truck's door and glared. "Idiot. Leaving your car door open," She smirked again, "People like me could get in easily." She stabbed the driver seat with her key and started ripping the black leather apart in the form of letters. Her smirk grew as she finished. Her name was carved into the ruined seat in big, ugly letters.

_I took a Louisville slugger to_

_both headlights. Slashed a hole_

_in All four tires! Maybe next time_

_he'll think before he cheats…_

Mirari swung Alfred's bat into the headlights, chuckling at the sound of plastic and glass shattering. She stared at her most recent piece of work before kneeling in front of a tire and taking Matthew's pocket knife out of her leather jacket's pocket and flicking it open. Smirking again, she dug the blade into the tire and dragged it to the right. Taking the knife out, she stood up again and repeated the process again on the other tires. "Maybe this'll teach him not to cheat on me." Mirari mumbled to herself, grinning at her handy work and flipping the knife to put it in her jacket pocket. The vehicle was a massive wreck.

_Right now, she's probably up_

_singin' some white-trash version_

_of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably sayin'_

_"I'm drunk" and he's thinkin' that_

_he's gonna get lucky._

_Right now, he's probably dabbin' on_

_three dollars worth o' that bathroom_

_polo! Oh, and he don't know, oh!_

Mirari glared at the truck again, hate and anger swimming in her eyes. "He's probably thinking that he's gonna get lucky with her. That bastard." She growled out and brought both her keys and the bat up.

_That I dug my key into the side of_

_his pretty little souped-up four-wheel_

_drive! Carved my name into his leather_

_seat!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_headlights. I slashed a hole in all_

_four tires! Maybe next time he'll_

_think before he cheats._

She slashed more angry lines with the key and brought down the bat as hard as she could with her other, weaker hand. More and more lines and dents appeared as she became angrier and angrier. All sides of the truck had large gashes and deep dents in them. Mirari stood by the front of the car and stared. She smirked, brought the bat up again, and swung down as hard as she could through the windshield. The sound of glass shattering into millions of tiny pieces was music to her ears as she watched. She brought the bat away from the ruined vehicle and stuck her hand into her jean pocket. She brought out her cell phone from said pocket and flipped it open. Setting it up, she slowly walked backwards until the whole truck could be seen in the camera. She snapped the picture.

_I might have saved a little trouble_

_for the next girl! Because the next_

_time that he cheats, oh, y'know it_

_won't be on me._

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped-up_

_four-wheel drive! Carved my name_

_into his leather seat!_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_headlights, slashed a hole in all four_

_tires! Maybe next time he'll think_

_before he cheats!_

"... And send." Mirari muttered as she closed the phone. She grinned and waited. "Three, two, one, now." The phone rang. She flipped it open and smirked at the loud laughter of Alfred and Matthew. She chuckled a little bit herself.

"Dude! You fucked up his car big time!" Alfred called out as Matthew still cackled in the background. Her smirk grew as she walked away from the car.

"Oh, maybe next time he'll think…

_Before he cheats."_

**I do not own the song, Carrie Underwood, Alfred, or Matthew! Only things I own are Mirari and the plot!**


End file.
